


I Don't Want to Go Home

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sirius gets to stay with Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gets to stay at Hogwarts with Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Go Home

"But it isn't fair, Remus," Sirius whined as he lounged across his friend, who was trying to read the required chapter for Transfiguration. "I don't want to go home for the holidays."

"Then stay here with me," Remus suggested simply, flipping to the next page. "James and Peter are going home so we'll have the dorm to ourselves."

Sirius nuzzled into Remus's neck, not caring that they were on the sofa in the common room and receiving strange looks. Remus just gave Sirius's leg a par with a chuckle.

"Will you send a letter to my parents, Rem? They'll more likely to say yes to you."

"Your parents hate me, Padfoot," Remus reminded him.

"Well then I'll sign it from me." Sirius looked up at Remus pleadingly, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Remus sighed, closing the text. "Get me a quill and some parchment.

"Really?" Sirius jumped up and dashed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He came back seconds later to thrust an eagle feather quill and a roll of parchment into Remus's hands.

Remus took the items and moved to an unoccupied table and began to write, doing his best to seem like Sirius in his request to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. Before he could have Sirius proofread the letter, however, a large black bird swooped into the room and dropped an envelope into the young Black's lap and flew back the way it had come.

Remus watched Sirius as his face showed first confusion, then understanding, and finally excitement as he read the letter. Padfoot launched himself onto Remus with a shout.

"Your letter won't be needed, Moony," he said happily, shoving the letter from his parents under Remus's nose. "They just said for me to stay here so they can go visit Grandmother."

"Why don't they want you to go with them?"

"Because, Grandmother--to put it lightly--doesn't like me because I wasn't Sorted into Slytherin like a 'decent' Black." Sirius shrugged it off but Remus wasn't pleased with the answer. "Why aren't you happy?"

"No, no, I am happy that you're staying, but I-I will never understand your family."

Sirius chuckled and led Remus up the stairs to their room by the hand.

Once in the room, Sirius shoved Remus onto his bed before crawling up next to him. Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius as they got comfy.

"Hey, Rem?"

"Hmm?"

"Christmas is in only a few weeks," he said as though it would be news to Remus.

"Oh?" Remus chuckled. "I wasn't aware."

"Shut up." Sirius smacked him on the chest. "What do you want?"

Remus snorted and shook his head. Sirius raised up to look at him.

"Well? What can I get for you?"

"Nothing." He waved a dismissive hand. "I don't want anything. Now come back here."

"Rubbish. Tell me."

"I don't want you to get me anything, Padfoot." Remus tried in vain to pull Sirius back to him.

"I will not," Sirius sat up and crossed his arms. "Tell me what you want for Christmas or I will beat it out of you."

"Well aren't you in a loving mood today?" Remus chuckled, sitting up next to Sirius. "Fine."

"Well?"

"I don't know what I want, Padfoot." He stared out the window, thinking of things that he could allow his boyfriend to buy for him.

"Quills," he blurted. "Mine are looking rather battered."

"I am not getting you only school supplies, Remus," Sirius huffed in annoyance. "What about that cloak you were looking at in Diagon Alley at the start of term?"

"No, Sirius. That was way too expensive!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Rem, it wasn't that expensive."

"It's twenty seven Galleons. Too much for you to spend on a cloak."

"Well at least I have an idea now," Sirius muttered as he curled against Remus again.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What can I get for you? For Christmas?"

Before he could answer, James and Peter burst into the room in a fit of giggles.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" Sirius demanded, not even glancing at them.

"It's--" Peter tried, "It's--a--a hex!"

With a roll of his eyes, Remus flicked his wand as he muttered the counter curse.

"What've you lovebirds been doing? Did we interrupt?" James asked with a smirk.

"Trying to get each other to spill Christmas gift ideas," Remus answered, ignoring the jibe.

James rolled his eyes and leapt onto the bed, laying across his friends. Sirius aimed a kick at James's head but merely clipped his ear, sending his glasses across the room.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Black!" He shouted, tackling Sirius to the floor.

Peter sat next to Remus on the bed, sharing a Pumpkin Pasty with him as they watched the other boys roll across the floor, wands left aside as they tussled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ there was a lot more dialogue in this than I thought. Sorry guys.


End file.
